


Chatter

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: E.R.
Genre: Community: licenseartistic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-30
Updated: 2006-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth reflects on speech development.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chatter

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 30 August 2006  
> Word Count: 164  
> Prompt: August 2006, babble  
> Summary: Elizabeth reflects on speech development.  
> Warnings: Just a loving relationship between two women who lost so much and found more in each other.  
> Website: http://www.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions…anyone else must ask first…Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we’ll see…
> 
> Disclaimer: “ER”, the characters and situations depicted are the property of Warner Bros. Television, Amblin Entertainment, Constant C Productions, NBC, etc. They are borrowed without permission, but without the intent of infringement. This site is in no way affiliated with "ER", NBC, or any representatives of Elizabeth Mitchell, Lisa Vidal, Maura Tierney, Alex Kingston, or Laura Innes. This site contains stories between two mature, consenting adult females.

I never thought I'd have to worry about keeping my daughter quiet. Back when she was just an infant, she didn't speak much. It wasn't an abnormal lack of talking; but in retrospect, I can see she was very judicious with her attempts at conversation with me, as if she knew she had more time with me than with her father. And for all I know, she did know. Kerry has said that Henry was far more talkative with Sandy, given his even more tender age when she was taken from all of us far too soon.

So go figure that after Kerry and I got together, both children turned into chatterboxes. Both with each and with each of us. And Ella has been working on helping Henry with his words. You can definitely see her influence in how he speaks. They don't care that they're not siblings by blood. And they've only reinforced the whole concept of chosen family for Kerry and me.


End file.
